


[Podfic] For Your Information

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sighs. "After your...announcement," he explains, "your father decided he needed a bit more information. Which is apparently where I come in. I'm sort of like his gay tutor, it's hard to explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For Your Information

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic to pieces, and it was great fun to podfic so thank you to [reni_days](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reni_days) for giving me permission :3 also [cait_roswen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_roswen) for making another piece of awesome cover art gah! :D

  


Download links (mp3 and m4b) [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-your-information) or you can livestream it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e7fnfgrexfe9n39/for_your_information.mp3)


End file.
